Early Morning Action
by Lemon Lover 12
Summary: Mia is alone in her room, and Ike gets involved in unexpected ways. Yeah, summary sucks, I know. I promise the story is better. Ike/Mia. One-shot. Lemon. Please R&R.


**Characters: Mia**

**Situation: Mia is alone in her room, just waking up**

**Location: Mia's Room - The Mercenary Base**

**Time: 4-5 AM**

She couldn't see a thing.

Everything was just a black void.

But it didn't feel cold, or like darkness.

It felt like she was surrounded by every source of warmth and comfort the universe had to offer.

Ah, the feeling of sleep.

A flash of light appeared, and white flooded all her vision.

Her sleeping spirit swam to the surface from the inky seas of night, sleep, and dreams.

Suddenly, the light faded, and she was staring out at reality.

She sat up in her bed, the covers falling down off of her torso as she did so, and she yawned, stretching out her arms.

She looked around at her room, taking a moment to adjust to the real world.

She blinked a few times, and her blurry vision became definite.

She was conscious now, still in her comforting bed which lay in the corner of her room.

She set her arms down onto the bed, and then looked over her left shoulder, to her nightstand.

She opened the drawer, and felt around for matches.

Finding them at last, she lit the lantern on the nightstand, light flooding the room, enabling her to see much more clearly.

Her small clock that sat on her nightstand read 4:25 AM.

She remembered when she went to bed fairly quickly, and calculated that she had gotten a good five and a half hours.

Unlike a "normal person" or in her eyes, somebody who wasn't anywhere near as lively as they should be, would call that crazy.

However, somebody like Mia thought the idea of ten hours of sleep was ridiculous, and not the amount she preferred.

She didn't wake up to the sun shining outside her window, but rather to the cool and dark early morning weather that she loved.

More than five hours was plenty of sleep for her, and so, she reached the conclusion more sleep wasn't necessary in the slightest bit.

The clock now read 4:26. Being awake for a minute was more than enough time for Mia to return to her usual, hyperactive self.

She threw the covers off of her, and slipped out of bed.

The hardwood floor was cold after a night of wonderful comfort, and eager to be warm once more, she hurried over her closet to put on some clothes.

If she were to explain her morning routine to a "normal person", they'd probably also comment on the fact that she didn't change clothes, she just had to put them on.

However, of course, people didn't just go around interrogating each other, so Mia hadn't ever had to explain to somebody that she slept naked.

She had a public reason if she ever needed it- because it was so hot in central Crimea.

Of course, the real reason was because it was the most comfortable thing imaginable, and Mia's nights were heavenly because of her sleeping attire, or rather, the lack thereof.

_"It's pretty much impossible for somebody to intrude at 4:30 in the morning anyways."_ Mia thought to herself as she slipped into a pair of panties. _"Everybody else in the base is sound asleep"_

She moved the other panties in her underwear drawer to the side, and dug through her bras, eventually finding a black lace she thought seemed nice.

_S_he threw on a red undershirt, and followed up by pulling on and tying the chest seams of her trademark orange dress.

She then randomly picked out one of the eight pairs of black leggings she owned, and pulled them up as high as they could go, so it just showed the top of her thigh.

All that was left was some sleeves, boots, gloves, and a belt.

Before adding those accessories, she checked her clothes so far.

She finished making sure the last knot on her top was tight, and then she heard a knock.

_"Somebody else is awake!"_

She walked over to the door, and to her surprise, the lock clicked open, and the door swung open when she was still 5 feet from it.

Ike walked into the room, and then Mia remembered he had spare keys to every room in the base, as well as the shed outside and the cellar sections.

Then, it hit her that while she knew how Ike had gotten into her bedroom, she had no idea why he was here at all.

"Ike, what's going on?"_  
_

Ike simply smirked, and walked straight towards her, casually kicking the door shut behind him.

He continued to advance upon her, and Mia soon had her back flat against the wall, staring at Ike and breathing heavily.

"Ike, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm raping you." He calmly responded.

He quickly pulled the knot on her top apart, and pulled the strings out from their crisscrossed pattern.

He grabbed her top from each side of the ties, and pulled it wide open, as well as down and off of her.

Her arms slipped right out before she could react, and he threw the orange dress to the side, quickly following up by pulling her undershirt off with ease.

He grabbed her arms, holding them with one strong hand behind his back, while his other hand worked at her bra.

After a slight struggle, he snapped it off, her massive breasts rapidly jiggling after being released completely.

"Now..." He pulled her panties down just to the top of her leggings, enough to fully expose her vaginal area to him.

Her instincts told her to fight, and to not be oppressed.

But, there was a part of her mind that was loving it.

The scenario of being against the wall, being dominated, and knowing that it would be hot made it not against her will at all.

That part of her brain took over, and changed the entire way she looked at the scenario.

She felt Ike's grip loosen as she ceased to fight.

She chuckled, and Ike expressed a "Hm?" out of confusion.

"Here's some food for thought- is it really rape if both sides want it to happen?"

"Well, you seemed pretty against it until now."

"Can you blame me for fighting against somebody barging into to my room and attempting to sexually assault me?"

"I guess you've got a point. Well then, I'll put it to you this way. I'm extremely intent on having sex with you, as you can tell. So, is this rape or not?"

"How could it possibly be rape? I don't think I'd ever be opposed to having sex with my hot boss."

Ike released his grip on her hands, then turned her around so she faced the wall.

"Well, that makes things easier for me."

He said, his hands finding her hips, and the head of his manhood touching the very beginning of her rear entrance.

"Yeah, no prob-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ike went right ahead and shoved his penis into her tight anal cavity.

"Oh my god, Ike, it's huge!"

"Ten and a half inches, to be precise."

"How is that even possible?"

"You're complaining?"

"Trust me, I'd never."

"Well then, let's move on."

He pulled himself out of her anus, which instantly shrunk, stretching out once more as he pressed back in.

It was a difficult journey to push in over and over again.

Very slowly, he continued to pull in and out until he finally could pull out and slide back in just as fast.

Her back tunnel had become welcoming, finally adjusting to his penis after he pulled it in and out slowly, fighting it's tightness, with pauses of 5 seconds or so in between.

With her ass finally accepting him fully, he began to thrust constantly.

The two both loved the feeling, and he quickly picked up speed, using his own hips and moving Mia's hips with his hands to get as many thrusts as he could into each and every second.

His massive manhood traveled down her tunnel deep which each thrust, and rammed as far as it could, surrounded by the warm and squeezing walls of her anal cavity.

He hammered himself into Mia repeatedly, Mia moaning out his name as he growled loudly.

Mia's moans grew louder and louder, as did Ike's noises of pleasure. Mia continued to allow him to move more and more freely within her, and Ike continued to thrust as fast as he could.

It felt as though he penetrated her deeper each time.

With every thrust, he struck her sweet spot.

"Ah, Ike, oh it's so good! Ike... Ike... oh, Ike..."

More and more...

Ike became so good at it he began to thrust using only his hip power and speed, and occupied his hands with Mia's massive breasts as opposed to his hips.

Mia's moans and whimpers of delight grew ever louder, and skyrocketed as he massaged her breasts.

"Oh... Oh... Aaaahh... AAAAHHH! IKE!"

With her own freed hips, Mia pushed her ass back onto him as he thrust forward, so the thrust power, speed, and experience increased even more for both of them, nearly doubling as Mia and Ike began to move more and more in time with each other.

Meanwhile, Ike continued his massaging of her breasts, and Mia's hands joined Ike's, she stroked his hands as he gave her more and more pleasure.

"AAAAAAAH! OH, ASHERA! Deeper, Ike, deeper! I can't- Gah! Ah! Yes! So much! But I still- OOOOH! Need so much- more!"

Ike squeezed her breasts immensely tightly, crushing them in his fists as he clenched his teeth.

Mia moaned in great ecstasy even more as he preformed his actions, and the two neared climax.

Mia shoved her rear back against him with all her strength.

With each and every thrust now they moved their hips in time with each other for maximal effect, and with each and every thrust Ike entirely pulled his manhood out to the head, and shoved it all the way back in at what seemed like a million times in a second.

"IKE! IKE! OHHHHH... AH! I'M GOING TO COME!"

"Me too! Get ready... MIA!"

Mia's orgasm splattered all across her wall.

Ike's manhood was like a hose, blasting his semen into her ass in a powerful stream. Her rear quickly overflowed, and even more cum spilled onto Mia's floor.

Mia, having hardly the energy to stand, allowed herself to be laid onto the floor by her boss.

He appeared in her vision, looking down at her as she lay exhausted in a growing pool of Ike's manly juices that continued to ooze out of her rear.

He planted a quick kiss on her lips, and disappeared from her sight.

She heard the ruffling of clothes and the noise of Ike pulling up his zipper, and then the door being shut and locked from the outside with Ike's master key.

Mia slowly sat up, still panting heavily.

Her panties and the top of her leggings were soaked with a mixture of her cum and Ike's, and her lower back was covered in the now drying, sticky semen she had been laying in.

She looked over to her clock. 5:07 AM.

_"I guess time really does fly fast when having fun."_ she thought simply.

Mornings had always been the most exciting parts of her day. Alone and free to love the outdoor weather and practice with her sword.

But now, they'd be even better- she had discovered a much better 'sword' to play with, and her mornings would be booked full with a much more fun type of sparring.


End file.
